


Haikyuu stuff

by mgcarter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgcarter/pseuds/mgcarter
Summary: Random and silly stuffThe first one is completely crazy but the second one is really cute ok like <3Karasuno babysitting and then a Bokuaka cat cafe au





	1. Chapter 1

Karasuno is left to babysit Oikawa’s baby nephew one day during practice 

 

\- No one’s really that freaked out I mean we have Sugawara-san

\- Baby luvs Suga bc Sugamama and everything’s fine but then Suga has to leave unexpectedly he had an emergency or whatever so please watch him I’ll only be a few minutes - it’ll be fine just make sure you support his head and here are emergency contacts blah blah mom stuff

\- SHIT WHAT DO WE DO

\- Daichi:TANAKA NO PUT HIM DOWN YOU CAN’T DUNK A BABY GET AWAY FROM THE BASKETBALL HOOP

\- Hinata: IS HE SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE THAT IS HE CHOKING I MEAN HE’S NOT COUGHING BUT I DUNNO MAYBE HE’S LIKE SILENTLY DYING CRAP AHH KAGEYAMA HELP

\- Kags: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO

\- Hinata: I DUNNO DO YOU THINK HE’S BREATHING WEIRD BECAUSE HE MIGHT BE BREATHING WEIRD IS HE DYING DOES HE HAVE ALLERGIES CAN BABIES HAVE ALLERGIES PROBABLY SHIT

\- *Asahi walks in* Hi guys-

\- Nishanoya: (to Hinata and Kags) Yeesh, you two, you’re gonna make it crap itself, give ‘em here. *takes baby* (in cutesy voice) hi baby! * bouncing baby* *baby giggles* AWW he likes it! *bounces him higher* Lemme show you a lil thing I like to call… *launches baby into air* *breaks into routine of quick somersaults* ROOOOOLLIIIIING THUUUUNDEEEER!!! *catches baby*

\- Rip Asahi

\- Ennoshita pops like 5 Tylenols

\- Daichi is screaming at everyone NISHA NO

\- *Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk in for practice*

\- Sorry we’re late we - *Yams sees baby in Nishinoya’s arms, gasps, squees cutely and runs over*

\- Tsukishima stares at Asahi lying on the floor and pokes him with his foot

\- (Stars in Yams’ eyes) *lifting baby up like Simba* AHHHH!! Tsukki look! So cute! What’s his name??

\- ...SHIT WE FORGOT TO ASK

\- *cold stare from Yams* *moment of silence* *turns back to baby* (high pitched squealy voice) Aww hi dere! Hewo! *moves baby’s arms back and forth and is having a great time*

\- Ennoshita goes to put the Tylenol away until Asahi shakily raises his arm and holds out his palm  
\- Ennoshita sighs and dumps like 8 in his hand

\- Asahi: *mumbling from floor* Thank you...

\- Tanaka: do you think if we took him to the park we could meet some single moms

\- Nishinoya: *opens mouth*

\- Daichi: NO

\- Tanaka: *looks at baby* *smiles*

\- Baby: *cries*

\- Yams: AHHH TSUKKI HELP

\- Tsukishima: *disgusted look* give him to Hinata, Hinata loves children

\- Hinata: *through stressed tears* PLZ DON’T

\- Yamaguchi is all panicky and shoves him in Kageyama’s face

\- Kags: *stares nervously*

\- Baby: *cries louder*

\- Kags: *yelling*

\- Yamaguchi: *all worried and protective of his new child* Ah, Kageyama, quiet! You’re upsetting him more! 

\- *Yams starts rocking him anxiously*

\- Daichi: Asahi plz get up 

\- Daichi: Hinata get Kageyama out of the corner

\- *Yams desperately starts singing to the baby in an off-key, panicked voice, but he keeps going and the baby stops crying*

\- Tsukishima why are you blushing

\- Yamaguchi sighs a breath of relief and sits in the bleachers, cradling the baby close to his chest. He closes his eyes and continues to sing, this time in a soft, beautiful tone that no one knew he had. The baby falls asleep as he rocks it, but he keeps on singing, even after the baby is sleeping. Silence fills the room and it’s just the soft lull of Yamaguchi’s voice until he finishes the song and opens his eyes

\- Inner Mamaguchi

\- Tsukki has to leave the room

\- Yams is official substitute mom Suga would be so proud


	2. Bokuaka Cat Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi work as waiter at a cat cafe together over the summer

“HEY HEY HEY AKAASHI!”  
“Good morning, Bokuto-san.”  
The light of sunrise wrapped around the city warmly, and the air was refreshingly cold. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s chest and picked him up, spinning happily, ignoring Akaashi screaming to put him down. He laughed loudly as Akaashi pushed against him, trying to get free, and placed him down gently.  
“Aren’t you excited, Akaashi?! It’s our first day working together!” he exclaimed with a bright grin.  
Akaashi sighed and fixed the collar of his shirt, trying to straighten it out, and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.  
“I think I’m about as excited as I can get about working at a cheesy cat cafe, Bokuto-san.” he said unenthusiastically. “The only people who come in are teenage girls and elderly women.”  
“Only you would complain about teenage girls, Akaashi-san.” Bokuto sighed.  
He looked antsy. His head perked up again and took Akaashi’s arm, trying to look at his watch.  
“BWAAOH??! AKAASHI, WHERE’S YOUR WATCH? YOU’RE NOT WEARING IT TODAY???!”  
“No, I’m not, Bokuto, and you can let go of my arm now.”  
“Gomen, gomen,” he said, letting it go and distractedly looking at the door. “You think the manager is here yet?”  
“The lights are off, so-”  
“Ah, gentleman,” a deep voice behind them said.   
Both boys whipped their heads around to see a short, kind looking man who looked about 50 and was easily a dad. He fixed his small circular glasses with a smile.  
“You must be Bokuto and Akaashi. I’m Mr. Eto. Here, let me open the door for you.”  
He jingled a keyring with a kitten keychain on it and searched for the right key. He finally found it and the lock clicked open. He flicked on a lightswitch by the door, illuminating the most pink and cutesy cafe either of them had ever seen, filled with tables and kitty condos. Akaashi raised an eyebrow nervously. Bokuto snorted.   
“This is the dining area,” Mr. Eto said in a smiley, teacher-like voice. “The cats are in the back right now. It will be your job to take of them each morning and evening in addition to serving guests. All our cats are rescues, and we take great pride in taking good care of them. You will have many responsibilities making sure both the cats and customers are happy.”  
“Hai,” Akaashi said, bowing. “Please tell us everything we need to do.”  
There was a moment of silence. He punched Bokuto.   
“Uh, hai!!” he stammered, bowing awkwardly.  
“What positive attitudes!” Mr. Eto said cheerfully. “You’ll want to keep those.”  
He started towards the back room door and gestured them to follow with his hand.  
“We’ll start your training back here.”

 

 

“Ohayo gozaimasu, my name is Akaashi, I’ll be your server this morning. Can I get you started with any drinks?”  
Akaashi scribbled a list of drink orders down on the small pink pad of paper with pink paw prints that he was given. The pen was bright blue and had a cat topper on the end. This pays very well, this pays very well, and I need to go to college, Akaashi told himself.  
“MEOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY, MA’AM? MY NAME IS BOKUTO, I’LL BE YOUR SERVER THIS MORNING,” Bokuto said in his best happy-loud-waiter voice from across the cafe.  
Akaashi smiled.  
That, and I get to hear Bokuto-san say meow are you doing every morning.  
He walked towards the kitchen, fluffing a kitten’s head as he walked past.   
“Order of two hot chocolates and a blueberry crepe,” Akaashi said, ringing the bell.   
Bokuto walked towards the counter, scribbling away happily.  
“One milk tea, a chai latte, and a meow-chiatto with whipped cream!” he cheered, ringing the bell several times.   
Ring! Ring! Ringaringaringaringa-  
Akaashi smacked his hand down to stop the dinging sound. Mr. Eto stared at them from the cafe.   
Bokuto snickered.   
“GOMENASAI,” Akaashi called to him.

 

 

The two walked to the cafe together every morning, the sky still pink from the sunrise. The air was cold, so they wore heavy layers; both wanted to still be able to walk slowly together, even though neither of them said it out loud. Bokuto pulled his sleeves over his hands. Akaashi stopped and looked at them disapprovingly.  
“Bokuto-san, you need to wear gloves, you’re going to freeze,” he sighed.  
“The walk isn’t that long,” he replied, shrugging it off.  
“20 minutes isn’t long, huh?”  
“It’s not that cold.”  
“Give ‘em here,” Akaashi scolded, taking his hands. “You’re gonna get a cold, and then I’m gonna have to cover both our shifts, and you’ll complain for about a week straight and probably after that, not to mention all the practice matches you’ll miss-”  
“AKAASHIIII NOOOOO,” Bokuto protested, trying to pull away from his grip.  
Akaashi continued to clench his hands and stood completely still, as though Bokuto’s pulling had no effect whatsoever, and took off his scarf with one hand, using the other to grip Bokuto-san’s hands tightly.  
“And then you’ll complain to me, ‘Akaashi, why didn’t you remind me to bring gloves-’”  
“AKAASHIIIIIIII,” Bokuto blushed, looking away like he didn’t know him.  
Akaashi was now wrapping the scarf around his hands snugly, ignoring him.  
“Even though I did remind you to bring gloves, only about five times-”  
“AKAAAASHII,” Bokuto whined, his face smushed into Akaashi’s shoulder, blushing immensely.  
“And I suppose your ears are cold as well, aren’t they?” Akaashi scowled, his hands on top of Bokuto’s, fidgeting with the scarf to make sure it was snug enough.  
Bokuto moaned.  
Akaashi whipped off his beanie and rolled his eyes.   
“Unbelievable,” he sighed, shaking his head while he reached up to place the hat on Bokuto. Crap, why was he so tall.   
“Akaashi, now, you’ll be cold!”  
“No, I had the scarf and hat for half the trip, so I’ll be fine.”  
“That’s...that’s not how it works!”  
Bokuto covered his blushing face with his hands with a groan. Akaashi looked at him and realized how completely cute he was. Crap. His face reddened and he swallowed hard. He sighed deeply and shook his head, walking on.  
“Come on, Bokuto-san, we’re gonna be late.”  
Bokuto poked an eye through the spaces between his fingers.  
“Wha- HEY! AKAASHI, WAIT UP!” he yelled, running after him.

 

 

“Bokuto-san, can you get me two extra sets of silverware?”  
“No problem!” Bokuto saluted.  
He shoved the pad of paper into the pocket of the half apron he was wearing and stuck the kitty pen behind his ear. He modeled the pen for Akaashi, holding his hand up to his ear, the other hand on his hip.  
“I think it suits me,” he winked.  
Akaashi’s stare resembled that of which Bokuto was now able to identify as only 78% doneness. He had caused him to reach 90-100% before in practice, several times.   
“.....I think two extra sets of silverware would suit table 8,” he finally said, turning his back and walking towards the counter.  
Bokuto-san grumped, disappointed, and headed towards the kitchen, humming to himself, greeting the kitties by name as he walked past. He searched for the extra silverware sets they had made that morning. He eventually found them in the bin by the sink, each set wrapped nicely in a standing-fan-folded napkin and held together with pink paper. It had taken Akaashi-san forever to learn the complicated fold. Bokuto, on the other hand, learned fairly quickly.  
“AHAA! LOOK, AKAASHI!” he had shouted the first time he successfully folded the napkin correctly.  
“That’s great, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said blandly, his own eyes narrowed, still focused on the mess that was his napkin.  
“AKAASHIIIII!!” he protested, his heart ripping in half. “YOU COULD AT LEAST LOOK!”  
Bokuto-san picked up two sets and walked towards table 8, where Akaashi was writing down a middle aged couple’s orders.  
“Here are two extra silverwares,” he said, presenting them to the couple with a grin.  
He looked right at Akaashi.  
“Which IIIIII beautifully folded.”  
Akaashi refused to make eye contact and continued to look at the pad of paper as Bokuto-san got right in his face, placed the silverwares down while still looking in his eyes with a smug lil grin, and strolled back to the kitchen whistling.   
“Would you like dressing on your salad?” Akaashi finally sighed.  
He finished taking the couple’s order and made his way across to the pick up counter.   
“I need two orders of castella and a black coffee...”  
Akaashi flipped the page to the couple’s order.  
“And the tabby salad with dressing on the side, a green tea, and a strawberry parfait.”  
“Hai,” the chef called back from the kitchen.  
Bokuto walked towards the counter happily, placing an order. A small orange cat had made itself comfy near the bell and was curled up next to it, it’s tail flicking back and forth and one paw hanging off of the edge. He scratched the orange kitty under the chin. It brushed up against his arm happily, pressing itself into his chest. Bokuto “GWWAAH” ed with delight. Akaashi snorted at how easily pleased he was and decided to pet the cat too. He stroked the kitty’s back, making it purr at him too. The cat was pretty small compared to their huge volleyball player hands, so for a moment, Akaashi’s hand touched Bokuto-san’s. Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, and their eyes met. Akaashi blushed and quickly pulled it away.  
“Two castellas and a black coffee,” the chef yelled from the kitchen, plopping the plate on the pick-up counter.  
“HAI ARIGATO,” Akaashi said in an anxious voice, sweating visibly.  
He quickly scooped up the plate, placed it on his tray, and ran away.   
Crap crap crap crap crapcrapcrapcrapcrap  
Bokuto cocked his head, confused. He smiled as Akaashi ran away from him. He looked cute with a nametag on. 

 

The cafe’s owner, Mr. Eto, was pretty laid-back when it came to rules, or maybe he was just too polite to say anything, but Akaashi always tried to make sure he was satisfied with their work. He made sure he and Bokuto-san were early every morning. He went across town to get the right kind of cat treats (peanut butter tuna), and he always made sure the tables were spotless before they opened and after they had closed. He needed a summer job, and this one had been the only one available that was within a bearable walk, so he intended on keeping it.   
It was Bokuto-san’s idea originally. Bokuto was interested in working surrounded by cats. Akaashi was interested in paying tuition. Bokuto didn’t even particularly like cats; he just found the idea of kittens running around while people were eating really funny for some reason. Bokuto was always talking about “how fun it would be if we worked together Akaashi!”, and so finally Akaashi caved. Mostly to get Bokuto to shut up.   
He wouldn’t admit it to Bokuto-san, but it really was a great job. The only difficulties were trying to keep cat hair out of drinks, avoiding tripping over kittens when delivering food, and trying to walk past a cat without petting it and not feeling guilty. The customers usually tipped pretty high, the kittens loved him for some reason, and…  
Akaashi looked over towards Bokuto-san, who had a large tray with drinks on it.   
“Thank mew for waiting, I have a triple chocolate caramel mocha...okaaay,” he said, handing it carefully to a young lady. “A mango peach smoothie with lychee popping…”  
Akaashi blushed a bit.   
And.... yeah. 

 

“Arigato,” Akaashi and Bokuto said simultaneously, waving to Mr. Eto. Bokuto slipped the strap of his bag over his shoulder and started walking, Akaashi at his side. He breathed in the fresh air happily, and stretched. The wind was crisp, which was refreshing since the cafe could get kind of stuffy. It rained that day, so the cafe was pretty busy. Rain made the small space seem about 10x cozier. The downpour had subsided now, so the air was still misty and the streets filled with puddles, streetlamps in their reflections.   
“You know there’s a bunny cafe not too far from here?” Bokuto said casually. He was smiling brightly, like he genuinely enjoyed the damp breeze and walking along the puddle-filled sidewalks. “I say if we get fired from Eto’s, we transfer over there. Just as a backup, not that we’re gonna get fired.”  
Bokuto pointed to himself smugly.   
“They would never fire their best and most attractive employee.”  
“How nice of you to say that about me, Bokuto-san.”  
CRAP.  
Akaashi felt his face go completely magenta. Bokuto burst out laughing.  
“Hey, hey, Akaashi! You’re pretty funny when you make jokes. You should make them more often. When they’re not aimed at me.”  
Akaashi blushed, but he smiled and looked away at a sign outside a shop. Bokuto stopped and stretched. They walked a bit further until they made it to the subway. They stood in silence, the only sounds between them the conversations of the people around them and the panicked shuffle of footsteps.  
A long, silver subway pulled up to the curb they were standing at. The doors swung open, and a large crowd shuffled out. Bokuto boarded the car, Akaashi behind him.  
“Akaashi, where do you want to sit?”  
Akaashi was silent. Bokuto turned.  
“Akaa-”  
Akaashi grabbed his collar and pressed his lips against Bokuto’s. Bokuto’s eyes widened in surprise, looking down at his best friend whose eyes were closed passionately, whose lips were locked onto his.   
Slowly, his eyes closed too, and he leaned in as well. He stroked his hands through Akaashi’s hair, his fingers wrapping hair around his ear. His other hand was on Akaashi’s face, which was surprisingly soft. He finally opened his eyes again, as Akaashi pulled away from him. He stared at him, Akaashi’s deep brown eyes staring back at him. He had a smile on his face, something incredibly rare.  
“Akaashi-”  
Akaashi blushed immensely.   
“YOU KNOW WHAT, BOKUTO-SAN? I THINK I’M GOING TO WALK HOME. HAVEAGOODNIGHTOKAYBYE-”  
“WAIT AKAASHI!!” Bokuto yelled as Akaashi bolted towards the door without looking back.   
Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap-  
The door began to slide closed. Akaashi slipped in between and ran back onto the platform. Bokuto’s hands pressed against the glass of the doors as the car began to pull away.  
“AGGKAAAASHIIIIIII!” Bokuto yelled.  
Akaashi wheezed on the platform, trying to catch his breath. He hadn’t noticed all the confused stares he was getting. Akaashi was still blushing even though Bokuto was gone. He smiled to himself, unable to escape the fluttery feeling in his stomach. 

 

Nailed it.


End file.
